To Swim or Not To Swim FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Une histoire où Merlin apprend à nager au Prince. La partie la plus difficile: ne pas rire de ses tentatives. Un Merlin amusé ! Un Arthur embarrassé ! One-shot, non-SLASH.


Traduction: To Swim or Not To Swim

Auteur: MockJayPhoenix12

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One

Note: Prend place entre les saisons 2 et 3, pas de spoilers.

Vous trouverez ici la fiction originale: / s / 9149962 / 1 / To-Swim-or-Not-to-Swim

* * *

**To Swim or Not To Swim**

Merlin se laissa tomber à terre dès que la chasse fut finie, ayant une difficulté inhabituelle à reprendre son souffle.

"Pensais-tu vraiment que…. tu obtiendrais un bon… tir avec une cible mouvante ?" réussit-il finalement à articuler.

Toujours debout et le souffle un peu moins coupé que son serviteur, Arthur semblait ignorer le fait que c'était une question rhétorique, puisqu'il rétorqua "J'avais une bonne chance. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est de ta faute si ma cible s'est mise à courir en premier lieu. Honnêtement, M_**er**_lin, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne **pas** te tenir sous le vent ?"

Bien que Merlin aurait pu faire une longue et bonne sieste sur le sol – comme si Arthur allait le lui permettre – il se redressa, levant des yeux fatigués vers son maitre. "J'ai perdu le compte."

"Eh bien dans ce cas tu peux commencer à recompter, car je suis sûr qu'il y aura encore plein de fois où les règles basiques de la chasse vont échapper à ton esprit troué."

"Ouch. Ça fait vraiment mal" répondit Merlin sur le ton de la conversation. Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit la bouche – pour sortir une réplique méchante, sans aucun doute – le serviteur l'interrompit à nouveau. "Non, arrête de te défouler sur moi; Je sais que tu es simplement énervé parce qu'il fait terriblement chaud."

Malheureux de ne pouvoir réprimander Merlin dans les règles, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Arthur secoua la tête. Il leva une main pour protéger ses yeux du soleil alors qu'il essayait de regarder dans sa direction. Merlin ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi les gens faisaient ça, mais bon, c'était Arthur après tout.

"Il n'a jamais fait si chaud à Camelot" disait à présent le Prince, "d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire – et je ne suis ici que depuis quelques années." Merlin leva les yeux vers son maitre, qui fronçait les sourcils, avec un large sourire et se mit à rire – plus pour l'expression d'Arthur que pour ce qu'il avait dit, bien qu'il les trouvât toutes deux, pour une raison quelconque, plutôt amusantes.

Le Prince maintint son air incrédule et renfrogné. "… Je vais supposer que c'est la chaleur cette fois qui te rend hystérique. Quoi qu'avec toi je ne sais jamais. Allez; il est temps d'y aller." Il fit signe à Merlin de le suivre d'un geste de la main, partant déjà.

Se remettant lui-même sur ses pieds, Merlin le suivit consciencieusement, sentant que le peu de force qu'il lui restait continuait de s'estomper rapidement.

"Tu avais vraiment_ besoin_ d'aller chasser aujourd'hui" haleta-t-il, incapable d'y résister.

Revenant sur ses pas pour lui faire face, Arthur haussa les sourcils. "Je suis désolé Merlin; J'aurais vraiment du me rendre compte que ce serait trop pour toi."

Merlin plissa légèrement les yeux vers Arthur alors que ce dernier se tournait à nouveau. "Ce n'est pas trop pour – "

"Alors_**, arrête de te plaindre**_."

Merlin secoua la tête. Il n'y avait simplement aucun moyen de gagner.

Capturant quelques fragments d'un étrange, quoi que familier son, Merlin tira sur les rênes de son cheval et leva une main comme pour demander le silence – puis il se rappelât que son seul compagnon ne lui faisait pas face. "Ecoute" dit-il.

"Ne me dit pas que tu entends des choses, maintenant." Arthur ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière.

"Non, réellement" insista Merlin. Un sourire illumina son visage. "Ça sonne comme une rivière."

"Probablement parce que s'en est une." Arthur lança à Merlin un regard qui questionnait clairement le bien-fondé de son esprit. "Où _pensais_ tu que nous nous dirigions ?"

Merlin décida de laisser passer celle-là aussi.

Accroupi au bord de la rivière, Arthur balayait les cheveux de son front tout en s'éclaboussant le visage d'eau. Alors qu'il clignait de ses yeux clairs, il saisit un mouvement dans le coin de son angle de vision.

Avec un air renfrogné, il se tourna vers son serviteur, qui était actuellement en train de tirer sa chemise par-dessus son bandana. "Je ne veux pas demander…" commença Arthur.

Les bras coincés dans ses manches, Merlin regarda en arrière du mieux qu'il put. "Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas aller se baigner un jour pareil."

Arthur secoua la tête. "La rivière est trop profonde, Merlin – c'est dangereux" lui dit-il, une note d'irritation dominant celle de préoccupation envers l'ignorance du garçon.

"Le courant n'est pas fort; c'est dangereux uniquement pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas nager." Merlin pouffa à la seule pensée.

Le Prince leva les yeux au ciel – plus envers la situation de plus en plus gênante avec son compagnon qu'envers autre chose. "Ecoute, Merlin, tu as besoin d'aide" dit-il, se remettant sur ses pieds. "Je ne suis pas psychologue, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Au lieu de dénouer le foulard, Arthur choisit de prendre une prise ferme sur sa tunique, maintenant son pied contre la jambe de Merlin, et donna avec succès un fort coup sec. Bien qu'il ait réussi à garder son équilibre, Merlin tomba au sol quand il se détacha – et pour être honnête, Arthur l'avait prévu. Il sourit légèrement, amusé que son serviteur ait le culot d'avoir l'air agacé avant de se remettre debout.

"Tu ne viens pas ?" demanda Merlin tout en défaisant son bandana et le jetant sur le sol à côté de sa chemise.

Le blond s'accroupit au bord de la rivière une fois de plus. "Non."

"Tu ne seras plus aussi irritable une fois que tu te seras refroidi."

Un regard furieux était la réponse nécessaire pour voler le sourire de Merlin – mais ça ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de parler. "Pourquoi pas ?"

"Je ne nage pas" dit impassiblement Arthur.

"Tu ne sais pas comment, n'est-ce pas ?" Faites confiance à Merlin pour lire entre les lignes la fois où il ne faut pas.

Arthur fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir, mais il éprouva des difficultés à éviter l'embarras. "Je n'ai jamais eu de raison d'apprendre" expliqua-t-il, rencontrant éventuellement le regard de Merlin. _S'il ose rire, ou même ne serait-ce que sourire_… menaça-t-il mentalement, mais Merlin n'en fit rien, hochant seulement la tête avec compréhension.

Puis le visage du brun s'illumina pour l'encourager. "Maintenant est un bon moment pour apprendre !"

Arthur grimaça intérieurement. D'un côté, Merlin avait raison; ce serait super de pouvoir se rafraichir, et c'était un des rares talents qu'il ne possédait pas, et devrait peut-être. D'un autre côté, si cela signifiait être humilié en pataugeant comme s'il ne savait ce qu'il faisait, en face de Merlin…

"Je vais t'aider" offrit Merlin. "Ce n'est vraiment pas difficile. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

….Mais ce _serait_ super de pouvoir se rafraichir. Et si Merlin pouvait le faire, ça ne devait pas être bien difficile.

"Très bien." Arthur céda, et se relevant, donna à la zone de la rivière un coup d'œil méfiant. "Comment on fait ça ?"

Merlin portait un sourire amusé. "Eh bien, si tu gardes ton armure, tu es sûr de couler comme une pierre, et je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce que tu veux…"

"Peu importe;" grogna Arthur, "aide moi avec elle." Merlin fit ce qui lui était demandé, aidant son maitre à enlever son haubert, sa cotte de maille et sa tunique. Arthur le vit broncher lorsque le t-shirt frappa le lit de la rivière boueuse – Merlin faisait la lessive après tout.

Abaissant les jambes dans l'eau, Arthur s'assit sur la rive, mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement. Il savait qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un pensant qu'il allait se faire attaquer par l'eau à tout instant, mais il était difficile de ressembler à autre chose. Notant son appréhension, Merlin sauta pour lui prouver le contraire – ou tout du moins, c'est comme ça que l'interpréta Arthur. Il plissa les yeux alors que l'action de son compagnon provoquait un épais brouillard qui vint lui mouiller le visage.

Quand il refit surface, Merlin rendit un grand sourire à Arthur et secoua la main, incitant le Prince à le rejoindre. "Tu dois entrer dans l'eau pour commencer, Arthur ! Allez, je ne te laisserai pas couler."

Arthur resta hésitant. "Comment fais-tu ça exactement ?"

Merlin essaya de ne pas paraitre amusé mais échoua lamentablement.

"**Qu'est ce** qui est si drôle ?" l'interrogea Arthur, refusant de croire que la blague le concernait.

Merlin haussa les épaules. "Je pense que tout le monde connait les rudiments de la natation…"

"Eh bien, n'étant pas un rustre comme toi, j'ai eu des choses plus importantes à apprendre" rétorqua Arthur.

"Tu n'as qu'à… battre des bras et des jambes" lui dit Merlin avec un autre haussement d'épaule. "C'est simple – "

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire à quel point c'est simple. Alors viens m'aider." Arthur tendit les bras en avant, ses deux mains adhérant au bras de Merlin dès qu'il en fut assez près.

…Le Prince eut à se rappeler avec quelle bravoure il avait combattu des animaux sauvages et des êtres magiques – et qu'il avait une réputation à tenir – avant de se convaincre de pousser plus au large et de plonger près de son serviteur.

La sensation d'apesanteur était si remarquable qu'au début il ne remarqua pas le sourire stupide qu'arborait Merlin – ou à quel point l'eau apparaissait profonde de si près. Il s'accrocha encore plus fort à son radeau humain, qui prit un de ses poignets.

Arthur décida inconsciemment que le moment était venu pour les menaces, comme il le faisait habituellement lorsqu'il se sentait gêné, surtout quand Merlin était là. "Si tu me laisses couler" dit-il, "je jure que je reviendrai te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours."

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. "Et pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ? Si je te laisse te noyer, je perds mon travail."

"Très drôle."

"D'ailleurs" continua Merlin sur un ton plus sérieux, "si tu voulais te relaxer, tu te rendrais compte que tu es capable de flotter, en grande partie."

"Autre chose Merlin…" Arthur lui lança son meilleur regard noir, devant lequel Merlin sembla carrément…. à défaut d'intimidé, doux – surtout à une aussi petite distance. "Tu ne dois pas mentionner ça, jamais. Jamais, comme dans… sous peine de mort."

Arthur eu la nette impression qu'il n'avait pas été pris au sérieux lorsque l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Merlin. "D'accord" agréa le plus jeune garçon, mais il endurcit son expression une fois de plus. "Bon, tu dois essayer par toi-même; maintenant – "

"Ne me laisse pas partir !" ordonna Arthur; et il fut désagréablement surpris par lui-même. Depuis quand avait-il une telle peur de l'eau profonde ?

"Je ne vais pas le faire" affirma Merlin, assez sincèrement pour qu'Arthur se retrouve persuadé qu'il ne le ferait pas – ce qui était une autre surprise désagréable.

"Commence par bouger tes bras et tes jambes comme je le fais" l'instruit Merlin. "…Arthur, _au moins_ un bras."

Réticent, mais déterminé, Arthur garda seulement une main accrochée fermement au bras de Merlin tout en faisant de son mieux pour imiter les mouvements de son serviteur. Au moment où l'idée que tout se passait très bien germa dans son esprit, il captura un autre sourire de la part de Merlin. Sourire qui disparut lorsque le Prince leva les yeux.

"M_**er**_lin, si je fais quelque chose de mal, dit le moi."

"Cela pourrait…" commença lentement Merlin, "aider si tu formais un motif quelconque… Viens avec moi."

_Et où pourrais-je aller autrement ?_ rouspéta mentalement Arthur tandis que Merlin les faisait remonter quelque peu la rivière.

"Essaye de faire la même chose à chaque fois" lui dit le brun, nageant à contre-courant de façon à ce qu'ils restent au même endroit.

Arthur enviait la facilité avec laquelle il les gardait là, et il était déterminé à ne pas se faire battre par son serviteur, malgré l'avantage d'expérience de son compagnon. Après avoir pagayé à côté de Merlin pendant une bonne demi-minute, le plus jeune sembla soupeser ses progrès.

"Pas mal" dit-il, en réponse au regard furieux d'Arthur, "enfin, on ne peut pas s'attendre à tout maitriser – cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne te débrouilles pas bien avec la nage du chien…"

"Eh bien, cela signifie beaucoup venant d'un petit morveux stupide."

"Je pense que tu es prêt à lâcher prise" rétorqua Merlin, n'en loupant pas une miette.

Arthur grogna "M_**er**_lin…"

"Non, je le pense vraiment ; tu ne peux pas réellement nager tant que tu n'essayes pas par toi-même."

Le Prince jeta un œil à l'eau profonde.

"Je serai juste là" insista Merlin, "et si tu commences à couler, je te rattraperai."

"C'est rassurant."

"J'ai pensé que ça pourrait l'être."

Sans plus d'avertissement, Merlin prit Arthur de court en desserrant sa prise sur son bras, prenant de la distance de façon à se trouver hors de portée du Prince.

Le premier instinct d'Arthur fut de paniquer; et effectivement il paniqua.

Merlin regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec un amusement sans cesse croissant. Arthur avait évidemment peu ou pas du tout idée de ce qu'il faisait lorsque ça concernait la natation, il parvint cependant à se maintenir à flot. Pas que ce dernier fait l'empêcha de s'alarmer.

"Merlin !" cria-t-il à l'instant où il fut relâché – s'attendant probablement à couler, même si sa frénétique et peu coordonnée façon de patauger l'en empêchait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Tu vois ?" répondit Merlin, flottant sur le dos, les bras croisés – et non il ne frimait pas. "Ce n'est pas difficile, et ça ne vaut certainement pas toute ton agitation." Riant sous cape à la persistante indignation d'Arthur, il ferma les yeux, maintenant assuré que son maître se débrouillerait très bien tout seul.

Bien évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Arthur s'approche et ne lui enfonce la tête sous l'eau.

Toussant alors qu'il refaisait surface, Merlin estima que peut être enseigner la natation à Arthur n'avait pas été une si grande idée après tout.

En dépit de la chaleur inhabituelle, et d'Arthur se comportant comme un crétin, et d'Arthur se comportant comme un exceptionnel crétin à cause de la chaleur inhabituelle, Merlin conclut que ça avait été une bonne journée – à partir du moment où ledit Prince perdit tout intérêt à essayer de le noyer.

Les deux se tenaient à présent dégoulinants au bord de la rivière alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, l'eau les ayant assez rafraichis pour que l'air chaud soit le bienvenu, apportant un certain équilibre à la température.

Actuellement, Arthur levait les yeux au ciel en réponse aux inquiétudes de Merlin de se perdre d'ici la nuit tombée, étant donné qu'il ne leur restait pas plus d'une heure de lumière.

"Je connais ces bois comme le dos de ma main" se vanta le Prince, remettant sa chemise avec quelques difficultés puisqu'elle collait à sa peau mouillée. "Même si la nuit tombe avant que nous n'atteignions le château, nous ne nous perdront pas."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?" demanda Merlin tout en l'aidant – résistant à l'envie de lui rappeler _cette fois-là_…

Arthur mit en bandoulière sa cotte de maille derrière la selle de son cheval. "Parce que nous devrions déjà être de retour. On part tôt demain."

Le regard de Merlin tomba discrètement sur le bandana entre ses mains et il commença à l'attacher autour de son cou – évitant de croiser les yeux du blond comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de leurs recherches de Morgane. La chasse les avait occupés, lui et les chevaliers, plusieurs mois déjà. Ils passaient la grande partie de leurs journées sur la route désormais, hiver comme été. L'hiver s'était révélé la période la plus périlleuse, bien que l'été ait été tout aussi misérable. Et tout ce temps, Merlin avait été sur de qui exactement ils trouveraient lorsqu'ils localiseraient Morgane.

De façon inattendue, Arthur poussa Merlin vers son propre cheval. ""Arrête de rêvasser" lui dit-il.

Merlin n'était pas homme à se disputer.

Alors qu'ils chevauchaient sur le chemin du retour, Merlin ressentit l'envie de dire quelque chose qui n'était probablement pas très sage, mais il obéit à cette envie malgré tout.

"Alors, combien de personnes sont au courant que tu ne savais pas nager ?" l'interrogea-t-il, ses lèvres se retroussant alors qu'il parlait. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'Arthur aussi regardait droit devant lui.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Merlin. Je nage parfaitement bien."

"Seulement parce que je t'ai appris."

"Merlin." Arthur lui lança un regard noir, mais soupira de résignation. "Personne ne savait. Et si jamais quelqu'un le découvre, je saurai qui blâmer. _Et_ si cela arrive, je vais _pour sûr_ te tuer."

"Ouais, d'accord."

"**M**_**er**_**lin**", déclara Arthur, en colère de ne pas avoir été pris au sérieux.

Merlin n'était pas le moins du monde intimidé par cette colère, et peut être le Prince vit son absence de peur, car son propre comportement changea radicalement.

"On fait la course" le défia-t-il avec un sourire, avant de filer au galop.

_Et bien sûr, ta longueur d'avance ne compte pas_, pensa Merlin alors qu'il tentait de rattraper son retard_. C'est sa revanche pour avoir été battu à la natation, mais ce n'est pas grave. Un coureur léger permet une plus grande vitesse, et à ce niveau l'avantage est certainement mien. _


End file.
